This invention relates generally to a class of hand tools and more particularly to a tool for gripping the edge of a carpet, firmly clamping same and allowing a two-handed pulling force to be applied, whereby the carpet may be more readily handled.
Before installing new carpeting in an already carpeted area, generally speaking, it is necessary to remove the old carpeting from the floor. Several methods are used for binding the carpeting to the floor surface to prevent its shifting. For example, the border may be fastened to the floor by way of so-called tack strips or, alternatively, an adhesive bond may be used. To loosen the old carpeting from the flooring, it is necessary to gain access to an edge of the carpeting and then grip it and apply a substantial pulling force to free it from the floor. Various tools have been used in the past for gripping and pulling worn out carpeting free from the floor which it covers. For example, a clamp arrangement, in the form of a Vise-Grip.RTM. brand pliers, having flat plates attached to its jaws has been used, but such an arrangement does not afford the user the ability to apply as large a pulling force using that tool as may be needed in carrying out some jobs. First of all, the Vise-Grip brand pliers does not afford a convenient way of applying a two-handed pulling force by the user. It is a tool designed for single-hand use so when two hands are to be used, it is necessary to place one beneath the other. When applying a high pulling force, one hand is squeezed against the tool by the other, causing pain. Furthermore, the carpeting does not tend to be positively locked in the jaws of the tool and it may happen that the carpeting will slip free of the jaws as the user attempts to apply the pulling force. When the gripping blades of that prior art tool slip free of the carpeting, the user may suddenly be rendered off-balance and he may fall and be injured.
It is accordingly a principal object of the present invention to provide a new and improved carpet handling tool.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hand tool especially designed to facilitate the removal of used carpeting from a floor to which it is secured.
Another object of the invention is to provide a carpet removing tool which more positively grips and locks on to the carpeting as the pulling force increases.
Still another object of the invention relative to the immediately foregoing object is the provision of a tool having a handle formed such that a two-handed pulling force may conveniently be applied to it.
Yet still another object of the invention is to provide a hand tool for facilitating the removal of worn carpeting from a floor, the tool being rugged in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and highly effective in its use or function.